BlackMoon Moka
by MokaGolemy
Summary: ††† "Time is. Time was. Time ISN'T" ††† Une jeune fille arrive à la congrégation après avoir perdu la mémoire. Elle est persuadée que ses souvenirs ne se sont pas envolés d'eux même. Quelqu'un est forcément derrière tout ça. Mais qui? Pourquoi? Elle se donnera le nom de "Moka Golemy". Et cherchera à comprendre ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.
1. Prologue: Time is, Time was, Time ISN'T

Prologue :

Time is. Time was.

Time **ISN'T**

_Année 1838_

_Hylia MochaCronos Golemy d'Orléans: 4 ans._

« La petite fille repoussa le livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains. La couverture était légèrement torsadée.

Elle souffla, sa longue frange qui lui tombait sur les yeux se releva, et elle s'assit en position tailleur.

Sarah s' arrêta de tricoter.

-Vous ne lisez plus mademoiselle ?

La petite fille se mit à geindre.

-Ce livre est bizarre. Les personnages se disent qu'ils s'aiment, bégaya t-elle.

La gouvernante sourit. Elle avait des cheveux blonds nattés et des yeux gris francs.

-C'est parce que Shakespare l'a décidé. Et puis, lire en anglais te permettra d'avoir une langue de plus à ton...votre répertoire, se reprit-elle.

-Mais je comprend rien ! S'extasia t-elle

Ses cheveux auburn bouclés courts lui donnaient l'air d'un lion.

-Et puis ils ont des phrases bizarre. « Roméo, Ô Roméo ! Pourquoi es-tu Roméo ? » imita t-elle d'une voix de fausset.

Sarah éclata de rire.

-Roméo et Juliette est une histoire d'amour mademoiselle.

-Eh bah si c'est ça l'amour, c'est ridicule.

-Vous verrez, un jou...

On toqua à la porte..

-Je reviens mademoiselle. Soyez-sage.

Elle se leva et épousseta sa robe noire et son tablier blanc.

-Sarah ?

La jeune blonde se retourna.

-Oui mademoiselle ?

-Tu pourrais m'appeler Moka ? Moi je te tutoie et tu m'aimes bien non ?

La dénommée Sarah lui répondit :

-C'est parce que c'est le protocole ma petite duchesse. Tes parents l'ont décidé.

-Mais c'est moi ta maîtresse hein !

-En quelques sortes. Je reviens tout de suite. Reprenez votre lecture.

Elle sortit de la pièce, en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

Moka se releva derechef et regarda autour d'elle. Il faisait si beau dehors...

Son lit aux bordures dorées scintillait et elle grimpa sur sa chaise encore bien trop haute, et monta sur son bureau. Il y avait une fenêtre, juste là, donnant sur le jardin, juste au dessus de la fontaine.

Moka déverrouilla les battants. Le vent s'engouffra dans la chambre, repoussant légèrement la petite fille. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, pieds pendants dans le vide.

-Wouahhh !

Elle se mit à rire, et une de ses ballerines blanche tomba de son pied pour atterrir dans la fontaine. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, un « SPLOUCH » lui fit comprendre qu'elle était arrivée.

Ça doit être si drôle, pensa t-elle, de sauter comme ça.

-Je veux essayer ! Cria t-elle d'une petite voix enjouée.

Elle se leva avec précipitation, se retrouvant sur le rebord, un pied nu. Elle le releva, et hésita avant de se lancer.

Et si ça faisait mal ? Se demanda t-elle en voyant sa chaussure au fond de la fontaine. Mais non, bien-sûr que non ça ne ferait pas mal.

Elle prit une grande impulsion et se propulsa du balcon. L'air frais la fit frissonner tandis qu'elle tombait, et avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, elle sentit qu'elle venait de faire une grosse bêtise.

Elle tomba de tout son poids dans la fontaine.

Et n'en ressorti pas.

-MADEMOISELLE !

Sarah arriva en courant, la rattrapa et se mit à pleurer. La jeune fille était en sang et ne se relevait pas.

Son cœur venait de s'arrêter. »

Je me réveillais. Quatre ans plus tard.


	2. Chapitre 1: Un jour Nouveau

Chapitre Premier : Un jour Nouveau

**|Novembre 1847|**

Je me réveillais en sueur. Où suis-je ? Je remarquais que j'étais allongée dans le l'herbe froide. Je ne comprenais pas. Je tâtonnais et ne trouvais rien de familier. Pourquoi fait-il si sombre ? J'avais l'impression d'avoir un grand vide dans ma tête. Comme si un trou noir avait tout aspiré et n'avait laissé que _ça_. Cet événement là.

J'avais l'impression que je perdais la boule. Que s'est-il passé avant ça ?

Je me rappelle...je crois m'appeler comme ça, oui, logiquement. Pourquoi autrement ?

Et pourquoi pas après tout ?

Avec frayeur je tentais de me rappeler qui j'étais, sans succès grandiose.

Miracle de la nature : je me rappelle de ma date d'anniversaire. Un onze septembre. Chouetti Chouetta.

Le seul moment dont je me rappelle ne doit pas dater d'il y a longtemps. Ou si, qui sait ? Peut être plusieurs années...Oui ça a du se passer il y a un bout de temps. Ensuite j'ai erré jusqu'ici à pieds, jusqu'à cette forêt immense et verdoyante.

Voyons...Que s'était-il passé exactement ?

C'était un soir d'octobre, je me souviens. Il faisait plus froid que par habitude, et mon père avait prévu un repas de famille -rare. D'habitude nous mangions séparément, du à ses affaires importantes.

Sarah, ma gouvernante, m'avait forcée à mettre la robe bleue, nous devions prendre une photo officielle de notre famille -la photographie venait d'apparaître. Robe que je porte maintenant et qui n'est d'ailleurs plus en aussi bon état.

Nous nous étions toutes réunies, mes sœurs et moi. Ce souvenir est flou mais...il me semble être l'avant dernière. La cadette. Sûrement, en tout cas...En tout cas, je ne pouvais pas être plus grande que ça. Mes grandes sœurs avaient environ vingt ans, de mémoire -mauvaise- et ensuite neuf ans. Je calculais mentalement : j'en avais eu donc quatre ans un peu avant, étant donné que je suis de septembre. Il devait y en avoir une dernière. Mais qui ? Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler.

J'aime bien les choses claires et nettes, moi. Ça commence à m'énerver de me rappeler seulement à moitié de quelque chose !

Mon père, ma mère, et nous toutes nous étions réunies à table pour le repas du soir -un truc immangeable alors que la cuisine française est réputée dans le monde entier. Quoi qu'il en soit, mes parents appréciaient les cuisses de grenouille et une viande dont je ne citerais pas le nom, mais provenant de la tête d'un veau. Pauvre petit.

Après avoir fait maints caprices à Sarah pour me donner un dessert au sorti de table -et qu'elle ai accepté- nous étions partis nous coucher. C'est là que je me rappelle réellement de ce qu'il s'est passé, malgré le fait que ce soit le moment le plus étrange.

En plein milieu de la nuit je m'étais réveillée après un cauchemar. Je ne m'en rappelle pas. J'étais partie à la recherche de quelqu'un pour me consoler ou me rassurer, probablement nos parents. Je ne sais pas ce que je faisait dans ce château immense. Etais-je de famille noble ?

C'est dans ce couloir que tout s'est déroulé sous mes yeux. J'ai d'abord marché sur une chose molle et désarticulée, après avoir remarqué que c'était un bras.

Et qu'il appartenait à ma grande sœur.

Le couloir entier était rempli de sang éclaboussé contre les murs et particulièrement au sol. Tous étaient allongés là, enfin sûrement : ma mère mon père et ma gouvernante ainsi que mes autres sœurs.

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre, j'avais aperçu dehors deux personnes dans le ciel, particulièrement une dame avec des cheveux argentés.

Une vitre avait explosé et je m'étais retrouvée paralysée de terreur en apercevant le monstre devant moi. Là le souvenir redevient flou, et je me rappelle vaguement d'une fille avec des cheveux roux qui me sauve. Comment ? Je ne sais plus.

Je cherchais à me rappeler. Je vais y arriver après tout, j'ai du me cogner la tête pour ne pas me rappeler de ça. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne s'est passé après ça.

Je ne sais toujours pas comment, je m'étais retrouvée quelques jours plus tard devant le cimetière de la ville. La pancarte indiquait « Orléans ». Je venais probablement de là.

J'avais vu la tombe de ma famille, mais, je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler de leur nom, ou de leur nom de famille. Quelle idiote !

Là je me rappelle vaguement avoir échappé à un homme au chapeau haut de forme avec un manteau jaune et un sourire de psychopathe.

Et, j'ai marché jusqu'ici. Avant cette période: grand blanc.

Je reconnus peu à peu les lieux et me souvenait de l'endroit où j'étais : j'étais arrivée ici après beaucoup, beaucoup de problèmes pour manger. _Ils_ m'ont alors appris à chasser. _Ils_ m'ont aidée à m'en sortir. Je leur dois beaucoup. Je leur dois la vie.

Et ils ont le droit de me la prendre.

Ça faisait trois fois que je rêvais de cette scène : moi échappant à cette personne. Et à chaque fois que je me rappelais de son identité, que je me mettais à crier, soudain je demandais : excusez moi, vous savez qui je suis ? », et mon calvaire recommençait. A croire qu'on effaçait délibérément ma mémoire juste pour me faire rager. On me montrait un souvenir comme on montre un bout de fromage à une souris et dès que je le touche, on me le retire, on me dit « non non non » en secouant son index en signe de refus, et on range le bout de fromage.

Cela faisait apparemment trois fois que ça arrivait. Et à chaque fois je ne me rappelle que de deux sonorités : « Moka » et « Golemy ». J'en avais fait mon nom et mon prénom, même si ici, mon surnom officiel était « Brunie ».

On m'avait recueillie alors que j'étais justement sans famille, que je traversais plusieurs pays à pieds, en montant clandestinement dans des camions, simplement pour m'éloigner de l'endroit d'où je venais. J'avais trop peur, pour une raison qui m'échappe aujourd'hui.

Mais je n'avais pas été recueillie par n'importe qui. Ils n'ont jamais accepté de cas comme moi jusqu'ici car nous ne sommes pas nombreux. J'avais été accueillie par une meute de loup venant de Grèce.

Nous étions situés près de la mer, pas très loin d'une grande ville en expansion totale : je n'y mettais les pieds que rarement.

Si ils m'avaient acceptée c'est pour une bonne chose : je suis capable de me transformer en loup. Cool, non ? Et de là viens mon surnom, je suis brune. Enfin à moitié rousse. Il me semble que cela s'appelle « auburn ».

Cette période de ma vie, je m'en rappelle cependant bien. Je venais d'avoir cinq ans, j'en ai à présent neuf. J'avais été si surprise et j'avais eu une réaction si drôle, j'avais essayé de balancer à deux gros loups mes petits poings et mes petits pieds tandis qu'ils m'emmenaient voir leur Alpha, le dominant, que j'avais surnommé Cappuccino, à cause de sa couleur café.

Les humains sont interdits dans le périmètre, du moins eux ne le savent pas, mais sont directs tués après avoir vu l'Alpha.

Terrifiée je m'étais transformée en un louveteau brun roux, et avait donc échappé à leur sentance de mort. Cappuccino s'était pris d'affection pour moi et j'ai donc été reconnue officiellement fille de l'Alpha. Monsieur-Café s'était fait une fierté de me présenter aux autres louveteaux, c'est-à-dire plusieurs gamins plus bêtes ou méchants les uns que les autres, excepté un. Je l'appelais P'tit Rouillé.

Et c'était le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu. Nous avions appris à chasser ensemble, même si P'tit Rouillé avait deux ans de plus que moi. Je n'avais pas droit de reprendre forme humaine, sauf deux jours pas an, pour évaluer mon changement de taille, et donc aller voler quelques vêtements à la ville voisine, et aussi pour éviter que je perde mon humanité (les loups l'aurait bien voulu, mais j'étais un atout : par rapport aux autres meutes, moi, je pouvais être un intermédiaire avec les humains).

Chasser était plutôt sympa : petits, nous rapportons des oiseaux comme des moineaux. A mon âge, on à le droit de s'attaquer à des bêtes de notre taille. Mais les plus féroces sont réservées aux adultes, comme les sangliers.

Aujourd'hui j'étais de charge avec p'tit rouillé de ramener assez de nourriture pour deux jours. Nous partons toujours par équipe de deux -les loups sont très soudés.

Je me relevais et me rendis compte alors que j'avais repris ma forme humaine et que p'tit rouillé m'attendait plus loin. Je me concentrais comme à chaque fois : le monde devenait différent. Pas de couleur, pas de forme mais...quelque chose. Plus net. Plus fort.

Et surtout j'avançais sur quatre pattes. Et j'avais une queue !

-On va par où, aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je à p'tit rouillé qui m'attendait sur le côté. C'était un loup avec un poil légèrement rouge avec des tâches blondes sur ses pattes.

Sa gueule se fendit d'un sourire -ou d'un rictus?- et il lança avant de s'élancer :

-Là où on trouve pleins de sangliers pardi !

-Mais mais...(en toute bonne chichiteuse que j'étais, je protestais) on a pas le droit d'aller prendre les sangliers !

-Les adultes ne sont de faction que cette après midi. Et avec seulement deux sangliers on a assez pour deux jours.

Je le suivais en galopant à son rythme. Je m'étais habituée à ma forme de loup, je n'aimais plus marcher sur deux jambes.

-Si on a un seul problème P'tit Rouillé, tu peux être sûr que tu es mort.

-Bien sûr. Tu sais, dit-il en évitant un arbre- c'est la cinquième fois que je suis mort avec toi.

-Très drôle, répliquais-je, ironique. Si tu as autre chose, surtout n'hésite pas...

-Bah, en humaine, faudrait que tu penses à te coiffer : tu as des cheveux tellement bouclés qu'on dirait un lion enragé.

-Un lion ça a une crinière dorée, moi j'ai les cheveux marrons !

-Ouais, bah comme ton pelage, fit-il remarquer.

Il éclata de rire : c'était là une dispute habituelle, matinale et amicale.

-Nia nia, je lui balançais en gamine. Autre chose ?

-Dis moi, je ne savais pas que les humains avait des yeux de cette couleur.

C'était aujourd'hui la première fois qu'il me voyait en humaine : en fait, interdiction de me voir autrement que sous ma forme lupine, mais là bah...hier c'était la journée humaine de l'année, donc tant pis, il me verra plus avant l'année prochaine.

J'avais effectivement, des yeux rose bonbon. Appétissant mais pas normal.

Je remarquais avec horreur qu'il m'avait vraiment amenée à l'endroit où se réunissent maman et bébés sangliers.

-_P'tit Rouillé _! Sifflais-je entre mes dents. Je croyais que tu plaisantais.

-Bien sûr que non. Sinon ce n'est pas drôle, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, viens.

Il s'avança, sûr de lui dans cette partie de la forêt. Le soleil perçait uniquement par les trous dans le feuillage des arbres.

-_C'est bien parce que c'est toi !_ Lui dis-je, marmonnant dans ma barbe en le suivant.

Je cachais mon stress : ce serait ridicule de montrer que j'avais griffes dehors et babines retroussées à chaque instant. Mais ça l'était encore plus d'avoir les oreilles couchées en arrière.

Je tendis l'oreille, ne percevant qu'un faible son : ma respiration, pourtant hachée.

-Hey, Brunie, tout va bien, on va pas se faire massacrer par des petits sangliers.

Il avait mal dit, car il percuta sans l'avoir vu avant un animal de type XXL couramment nommé « sanglier » mais dans mon langage « Mama mia-il-va-me-croquer ».

Le truc c'est qu'il y avait quinze petits gros sangliers, certes taille XL mais suffisamment flippant.

-P'tit rouillé ? Murmurais-je, apeurée, oreilles plaquées à l'arrière. On fait quoi maintenant.

Je constatais que mon héros avait reculé et était en position de dominé : queue entre les pattes arrières, oreilles plaquées sur la nuque et replié sur lui-même. Mon Dieu.

On était cuits.

Le gros sanglier poussa un cri à déchirer les tympans et chargea droit sur nous. P'tit Rouillé s'écarta à temps tandis que moi je restais sur place.

-Brunie ! Mais bouges de là ! Cria mon compagnon.

J'étais paralysée par la peur, incapable de bouger. J'allais mourir ? Ou pas. J'allais avoir beaucoup de fractures, ça c'était sûr. Je savais que j'allais, en tout cas, mal finir.

Le gros mammifère était désormais tout près de moi.

-Brunie !

P'tit Rouillé fit un saut majestueux pour atterrir en beauté sur le dos du porcin à défenses. Le sanglier, surpris, tourna trois fois sur lui-même pour essayer de faire tomber mon ami pendant que celui ci jouait des crocs dans son dos.

-File ! Appelle à l'aide ! Aboya t-il.

Je repris courage et sautais sur le sanglier XXL aux prises avec P'tit Rouillé. Je plantais mes crocs dans son coup, il se débattit quelques instants et il rendit le dernier soupir après que nous l'ayons en même temps mordu : P'tit Rouillé à l'endroit où tous les nerfs se rejoignent dans la nuque, et moi à la gorge.

Les autres sangliers battirent en retraite, terrifiés. P'tit Rouillé cria :

-Ouais, vous avez vu, hein ? On est bien plus forts que vous ! On vous a réduits en charpie, on vous a tués, on va vous...

-...On va le rapporter à Cappuccino, finis-je pour lui avant qu'il ne se mette en chasse par pur triomphe. Je serais pas là pour t'aider.

-Tu as limite fait pipi de peur, me fit-il remarquer.

J'aurais rougi sous ma forme humaine.

-Mouais, eh bah je l'ai pas fait, lui ais-je rétorqué. Viens, on bouge.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et m'aida tant bien que mal à transporter (correction : trimbaler) le gros mammifère aux défenses faites d'ivoires vers le lieu de rassemblement du midi.

Chaque midi, les loups ayant chassé le matin y mettent leur proies, et chaque soir, on le fait un peu plus loin. L'alpha distribuait équitablement chaque part et garde sa propre chasse pour lui, à condition que cela ne soit égal qu'à deux parts d'une personne maximum. Je suis donc privilégiée : j'ai ma part, plus celle de l'Alpha en trop -que je partageais toujours avec P'tit Rouillé.

Nous déposions avec contentement le gros porcinet à l'emplacement prévu, heureux d'avoir fini de transporter une charge dix fois plus lourde que nous deux réunis.

P'tit Rouillé me fit un grand sourire :

-Pour une louveteaude humaine qui ressemble à un lion enragé, t'assures !

-Certes tu ne parles pas l'humain mais tu es aussi saoulant qu'eux, lui assurais-je.

Je me mis à rire aux éclats tellement j'avais eu peur quelques instants plus tôt. Dire que nous avions battu un sanglier ! Que dis-je une troupe entière s'était repliée devant nous ! Mouhahaha !

-AAAAH ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux ?

Cette fois j'avais une raison d'avoir peur : P'tit Rouillé et moi nous retournions, moment de rigolade terminée.

C'était blanche. Une louve qui était un peu la dominante puisqu'elle était la préférée de l'Alpha (juste avant moi, pensais-je) à ma différence, c'était une louve de dix ans, bien plus âgée que moi (en âge humain, ça la place direct à plus de cinquante ans). D'où son nom, elle était d'une blancheur immaculée avec des yeux bleus très pâle. Légèrement chichi, et très rapporteuse mais sinon très gentille.

-Nous avons juste...commença mon compagnon avec appréhension, puis il reprit courage nous sommes allés choper un sanglier !

-Je vois ça ! Rugit Blanche hors d'elle (elle pointa du museau le sanglier) vous l'avez totalement égorgé.

-Hey ! J'hurlais. C'était lui ou nous !

-Je vois, me répondit Blanche. Eh bien la prochaine fois faites en sorte que ce soit uniquement lui, et que vous ne soyez pas une proie. Mais sachez que vous avez fait une énorme bêtise !

-On sait, murmura Rouillé.

-Aujourd'hui nous avions tous interdiction de chasser les sangliers, minauda Blanche

-Ah oui, c'est une grosse bêtise, reprit P'tit Rouillé

-Et pas qu'un peu ! Allez, vous n'aurez pas vos parts d'aujourd'hui !

-C'est papa qui décide, pas toi ! Lui balançais-je à la figure.

-D'abord, dit elle en se penchant lentement vers moi tu n'es pas la fille de l'Alpha. Tu n'es même pas censée être des nôtres.

-Mais je le suis tout de même, lui rétorquais-je, agacée

-Je le vois bien. Mais tu dois l'appeler « l'Alpha » comme tous les autres.

-Qui doit m'appeler « Alpha » ici ?

Cappuccino s'était pointé : il nous fixait de ses yeux inquisiteurs dorés et nous n'osions pas soutenir le regard : chez les loups, c'est signe de défi.

-Cappuccino, lui dis-je, Blanche m'interdis de t'appeler papa

-C'est ma fille, et elle fait comme elle le souhaite, fit remarquer l'Alpha couleur café clair à Blanche

-Oui, très bien, répondit elle, forcée de l'admettre.

Elle me fusilla du regard et après avoir demandé la permission de L'Alpha, elle s'en alla sans demander son reste.

-Cependant reprit Cappuccino, vous venez de commettre comme l'a si bien dit Blanche une grosse bêtise

-On sait, me permis-je de placer (P'tit Rouillé recula d'un pas mais L'Alpha ne releva pas)

-Vous aurez effectivement votre part en moins. Sinon vous ne seriez pas punis.

Le loup aux yeux dorés se retourna avec dignité et s'enfonça dans la forêt, retourné vaquer à ses occupations.

-Eh bah ça, dit p'tit rouillé en soufflant. C'était moins une.

-Mais tu n'auras pas de quoi manger ce soir et ce midi.

Il me fit un regard de chien battu.

-Très bien ! Je te donnerais la moitié de ma part que va me donner papa

-YOUPIIII !

-Mais tais-toi, sinon ils nous rajouterons une punition.

-A vos ordres, chef ! Se moqua t-il

Il commença une danse du popotin suivit d'une valse sur deux pattes...avant.

-Rouillé, commençais-je. Tu me file la honte.

-Comme toujours ! Rigola mon meilleur ami

Je le provoquais : je me plaçais devant lui dès qu'il essaya de passer quelque part.

-On fait la course ? Lui proposais-je

Il s'abaissa, près au départ.

-Le premier arrivé au bout de cette forêt ?

-Je parie que tu n'arrivera même pas au milieu, lui assurais-je

-Trois...

-Deux …

Et avant que je n'ai le temps de dire « un » il démarra.

-Hey ! C'est pas du jeu !

Je lui fonçais après, déterminée à le rattraper, quoi qu'il en soit. Je zigzaguais entre les arbres et évitais au maximum les branches (j'en mangeais quand même trois). P'tit Rouillé était plus à l'aise que moi : il était né loup, mais je n'avais acquis cette faculté que depuis quelques années. Avec aisance, il contournait les rochers, sautait par-dessus des branches, et moi, je me prenais les pattes dans les racines par deux fois, et me fis avaler trois papillon d'un coup, que je recrachais immédiatement.

C'est marrant à courser les papillons, mais c'est moins bon que ça en à l'air.

Je rentrais dans p'tit Rouillé qui sautait sur place en chantonnant « J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné! ». Nous étions arrivés au bout de la forêt. Autre problème : nous étions juste devant l'entrée de la ville.

-Oh-ho, soupirais-je

-Triple oh-ho, continua t-il. Regardes !

Il pointa du bout du nez une personne vêtue d'un long manteau noir avec des symboles dorés. Il (ou elle?) avait de longs cheveux rouges et portait des lunettes, ainsi qu'un demi masque blanc.

C'était effectivement un homme. Il fixait la forêt avec insistance, comme s'il voulait qu'elle vienne à lui et pas l'inverse, qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se déplacer pour la voir.

-Ce type me paraît suspect, avoua p'tit rouillé

Je ne répondis pas, occupée à observer ses faits et gestes. L'homme ne nous avait pas encore vus, nous étions cachés derrière des buissons. Mais s'il lui prenait de venir...

-Les humains n'aiment pas les loups, lui dis-je. S'il nous voit il essaiera de nous abattre. Et ce n'est pas un sanglier

-Zut ! Moi qui voulais batailler un peu !

-P'tit Rouillé , au pied !

Il m'obéit cependant après que l'homme ai sorti un revolver énorme

-Ouïe aïe aïe, répliquais-je pour moi même. Vite, sortons de là !

-Genre maintenant tout de suite ?

L'homme s'approcha à vitesse grand V de notre position.

-Genre maintenant tout de suite ! Lui confirmais-je.


End file.
